moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Karvanorn, Lord of Eternal Darkness
Karvanorn, The Lord of Eternal Darkness Karvanorn. The Lord of Eternal Darkness, a name that sticks true. He is well known for his exploits among the Legion. Also for his betrayal. 'Before The Age of The Legion: ' Long ago, before the endless ranks of demons were completely united, Karvanorn was a name that struck fear in demons. If they were invading a planet he was on...well, you were screwed. He claimed countless worlds before Sargeras came to cut him down. However, he put up quite the fight against the soon-to-be Dark Titan. He did not win, by no means, but he didn't just get cut down ethier. During his time on Mardum, he insisted wars against other demons, leaving nothing but destruction in his wake. However, when Sargeras came with his offer, Karvanorn was left with no other choice besides to follow his lead..for the time being. 'The Burning Crusade: ' During the Legion's Burning Crusade, Karvanorn was a well respected commander, even among dreadlords. He brought countless worlds under his heel, and the Legion's, the most notable of which was Azdronoth, also known as Narazeal. He fought with it's people's advanced technologies for a thousand years, before finally unleashing the full might of his forces and crushing the civilization to dust. He then renamed the planet Narazeal. 'The War of the Ancients: ' When the War of the Ancients rolled around, Karvanorn was tasked with the destruction of the Night Elves forces. He decimated their forces, being a constant deterrent until finally, Alriona Moonsworn along with a group of elite forces came and kept him occupied well the rest of the kaldorei forces pushed into Zin Azshari. When the Legion lost the war, Karvanorn went back to his scheming, taking note of Alriona. 'The Third War: ' When the second (or third if you count the war of the satyr) invasion of Azeroth came, Karvanorn tasked himself with a simple goal: take control of Alriona Moonsworn and make him a pawn for the Legion. This would not be so easy. However, he managed to "convince" the warrior that his wife was dead and that a new path lie before him: the path of the Demon Hunter. After many events, including the actual death of Alriona's wife in Outland, Karvanorn returned to the shadows, to plot the downfall of the Burning Legion and of Alriona Moonsworn. 'The Final Invasion of The Burning Legion: ' With the last invasion of Azeroth, Karvanorn returned as well. He did nothing of note here, besides fighting Alriona...many, many times. He also launched an invasion on Trade Isle, an important trading post for the Horde and Alliance, since all goods going to either Eastern Kingdoms or Kalimdor will more then likely end up here. 'The Moonsworn Campaign: ' When the heroes of Azeroth invaded Argus, so too did Alriona, alongside the warlock Shalerion. Using the Wrath of Argus, a hijacked legion ship, they launched a campaign more commonly referred to as the Moonsworn Campaign. This would eventually lead to the death of Karvanorn. However, it was more of a battle for the Heart of Argus, a powerful artifact that controlled the flow of magic around it. When the time came, the small band of heroes Alriona had managed to gather fought against Karvanorn and won, putting an end to the Dreadlord forever. 'Legacy: ' Karvanorn's legacy is one that has earned him a spot among the most deadly dreadlords of all time. He was cunning, but arrogancy was his downfall. Once his plans to betray the Legion and convince them that Sargeras's crusade had failed and that they should fully embrace the void, and take revenge on the Forces of Azeroth, he was labeled as an ambitious dreadlord, but one who got what he deserved in the end. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Races Category:Warlocks Category:Burning Legion